shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/THE......2ND......YONKOU ELECTION....これは二番四皇の選出ですよ！！！！
W━━E━━L━━ ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ ━C━━O━━M━━E!! '' NOW ENOUGH WITH THE GREETINGS! OKAY! YOU MAGGOTS! YOU THINK THAT YONKOU ARE NOT IN YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW?!! WELLLY......WELL!!!!! IT IS NOW!!! LOOK AT THEM! BUT THEY WON'T LOOK AT YOU AS THEIR EQUALS! MORE LIKE AN ANT! THAT THEY WILL CRUSH LATER!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 478px-Yonkou.jpg|Garp: They're behind me, aren't they? WE ARE HAVING THE BIMONTHLY YONKOU ELECTION!!! It happens every two month BTW! Remember our first batch of Yonkou? "Yonkou" of this SHIP OF FOOLS WIKI!!!! SURE YOU DON'T, NEWCOMERS!!! I'll tell you anyway *Nova Blade *Subarashii *Marcus Soarian *Guddo Rakku OKAY! TO MAKE THINGS SHORT! '''Yonkou are the top 4 CHARACTERS of this wiki!' The 4 characters that received the most votes in this wiki would become Yonkou. But this is the 2nd Yonkou election in the Ship of Fools! To ensure fairness for characters of new users, I decree that the past Yonkou (Nova Blade, Subarashii, Marcus Soarian, and Guddo Rakku) are ineligible for the position of Yonkou! They would still maintain their honorable status of Yonkou along with its privileges. Privileges of your character becoming a Yonkou is 1) A free pass to allow you to win against any other character that is not a Yonkou. This would most likely raise the bounty of the character that wins and/or be added as their accomplishment. This can only be used ONCE! ONCE! (Yonkous can NOT fight each other by force or for winnings, but are allowed to do so if both creators agree which is in a normal situation) 2) An Special template on your character's page of being a Yonkou. 3) 'An honorable place in the SUPER SPECIAL CHOCOLATELY FUDGEY AWESOME......gasping for air......'YONKOU PAGE!!!! 4) Bragging rights! '''Speaking of which, my character Guddo Rakku is a Yonkou! RULES! YOU PIRATES HAVE FOLLOW THEM! SUCH IRONY! We are only voting for Yonkou BTW....any other bussiness, take it somewhere else, landlubber! '''1) '''You can ONLY cast 3 votes! '''2) You can ONLY nominate for 3 characters that you yourself have NOT created!!!!! If you nominate your own character, then it WON'T COUNT! 3) '''You can NOT vote for 1st generation "Yonkou" since they are ineligible in this election due to being too AWESOME to be in this 2nd generation Yonkou Election! If your rubber brain have forgotten who they are! Maybe this fish, >ﾟ)##)彡 , will help you jog your memory! >ﾟ)##)彡 SLAP! *Nova Blade >ﾟ)##)彡 SLAP! *Subarashii >ﾟ)##)彡 SLAP! *Marcus Soarian >ﾟ)##)彡 SLAP! *Guddo Rakku Now you remember! GOOD JOB! Here's your fish! >ﾟ)##)彡. You can have it for lunch! '''3) '''Comment below to vote! Start VOTING! THE ELECTIONS STARTS NOW! '''4) '''Reply back to your first comment if you change your mind! '''5) '''If you are , you can not vote since you are hosting this election.......Wait........(╬☉Д⊙ฺ) WTF?!!!! Anyone else can vote and give your poor Fleet Admiral a smoothie (with fruit, yogurt, and ice as ingredients ONLY).....this rule doesn't seem right but follow it anyway! '''6) NO CHEATING! DON'T KNOW HOW ...BUT DON'T DO IT OR I SEND YOU TO KUSO ISLAND!!! 7) Think carefully on your decision. This election will end at the end of the month! This is your Fleet Admiral, Now if you will excuse me (and you will) as I conquer the 7 seas (North Blue, East Blue, South Blue, West Blue, Grand Line (Paradise), Grand Line (New World), and All Blue) FMF puts on mask (｡▼皿▼) GOOD DAY! HAVE A TABLE! FMF flips a table at the users reading this! (ﾉ｀△´)ﾉ ┫:･'∵:.┻┻:･'.:∵POW! 'THE ELECTION IS OVER!!!!' 1. Roronoa Senshi 2. Lucifer 3. Jolly D. Chris/ Jonathan D. Swift '(same # of votes maybe) Sake, anyone? That will 100,000 please Category:Blog posts